A Hero's legacy Duex
by Fabian Johnson
Summary: Dragon Riders done right.


Just a bunch of short stories that relate to my upcoming novel A Heroes legacy: Shattered Friendship.

And yes I do own this…I'm the author.

"They say that the dragon riders are an immortal group of warriors that have sworn to defend this land from all evils"

"I'm not buying it" replied Alfred as he watched the great wyvern rummage through the wreckage of the place he once called home. His father continued to eye the giant beast from the relative safety of a collapsed roof.

"I don't blame you for not believing" continued his dad. "You've never witnessed their existence before. It's probably a good thing that all we have left to remember them by is legends."

Alfred didn't believe in the legends. In his mind warriors like the ones in which his dad spoke of would never have let all this happen. His home town now lay in ruins. The people all slain from the minotaur army and now the huge creature was left roaming the countryside preying on the few remaining survivors. There was nothing left for him to believe in further than what he now saw in front of him. The enormous wyvern continued to move huge slates of wood and tone as it sniffed the crevices carefully. He knew what it was searching for. His mother as well as his younger sister lay hidden in the mass of rubble just underneath its gaping maw. It pained him that there was nothing that he could do to save them and now his father wanted to ramble on about useless legends.

Alfred clenched his fists as he watched from the shadows. "Is there nothing we can do? Something, anything to save them?" His father let out a long sigh before answering. "It would seem that the time of humans has passed us by. For all I know we may be the last ones left."

"And you intend on letting it all end like this!" Alfred's father quickly twisted his head and glared. Realizing that he had raised his voice Alfred's heart skipped a beat. Both father and son slowly peered around the slate to find the wyvern slowly lifting its head to the sky, sniffing deeply. "It heard me!" gasped Alfred. The huge beast took in another deep breath as it ran its long black tongue across its lips. To Alfred's surprise, the beast simply stood there staring up at the dark clouds above. "No, not me" he realized. "Something else has caught its attention, but what?" Alfred scanned the clouds above for what may have distracted the creature from its quarry.

Suddenly, a deafening roar shook the earth. Small bits of rubble shifted loose underneath the wyverns cry. Alfred covered his ears, but just as he did so another roar could be heard coming from above. "Could it be?" thought Alfred. "Another dragon!"

Frank allowed the magic to flow into his eyes as his enhanced vision cut through the clouds. The beast had already sniffed out Kirin and the mighty dragon responded with a battle cry of its own. There was no fear in his heart for what he was about to do. With his comrades dead and Michael as well as Maxwell gone missing, he was all that was left of his order. At age fourteen it was now his responsibility to save as many lives as he could. "Let's do this Kirin' he whispered under his breath as his dragon angled itself downward.

The wyvern spread its huge leathery wings and let a long stream of fire rush from its gaping jaws. Frank quickly formed the hand gestures just before the flames engulfed both him and his dragon. The magical barrier flickered brightly, but held strong as Kirin plowed his body into the beast.

Alfred's eyes widened as he watched the small blonde haired boy roll to the ground as his dragon continued to slash and bit at the wyvern. The dragon was huge, but the wyvern was far larger still. "Is that…" "A living rider" his father finished. The halted in a low crouch as his dragon was blasted backward in a huge ball of roiling fire. The wyvern turned to him and roared in rage.

Frank ran his finger under his nose as he reached back behind his shoulder for the long bastard sword of his fallen big brother. "I don't know where you guys are, but I promise you will have a home to return to!" With his left hand Frank sent a small ball of magical fire soaring toward the wyvern. Just before it collided with the beast the ball of flame erupted into maelstrom of swirling fire. Through the flames the wyverns clawed foot came crashing into Frank.

Alfred was surprised to see the boy pushing back against the enormous force as his feet dug into the ground. The blue dragon returned once more plowing its body into the larger creature giving the young rider just enough respite to knock the taloned foot away. As Alfred watched what could only be a dragon rider and his dragon he marveled at the strength that such a small boy possessed. It was unreal to him that anyone could be so strong….

More to come 


End file.
